The Hobbit: A Different Tale
by i.am.no.lady
Summary: As thirteen dwarves and a hobbit are lead by a wizard to defeat the great dragon Smaug and reclaim the city of Erebor. Joining the company of dwarves are the 2 Elves Legolas and Linwe aswell as their human friend Renadale. OC/Legolas, OC/Kili. Reviews would be great thanks.
1. Chapter 1- Long Lost Friends

**A/N Hello fellow readers I do hope you enjoy our story, OC/Legolas and OC/Kili FTW i have written this alongside ****JellyBeans1997. R&R please :D**

This is the tale of a quest, a very true quest, to take back what once belong to the race of dwarves, Erebor and the city of Dale home to many a free folk. To retrieve what was theirs Thorin son or Thrain and his company of dwarves: Nori, Ori, Dori, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin and Balin. Each were strong and mighty warriors, rustically fighting each and every second to retrieve what was rightfully theirs and regain their prosperous kingdom from Smaug, a mighty dragon that lives deep within the mountain surrounded by stolen gold from many towns that have fallen to Smaug's terror. However it was not only the company of dwarves that lead Bilbo to Smaug but 3 others, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Linwe and Renadale, asked by the one and only Gandalf to join their perilous journey.

You may not have heard of Renadale and Linwe. These were two beautiful female warriors, who were just as strong and independent as each other.

Linwe was born and raised in the Elven Kingdom of Rivendell with her father Elrond, her sister Arwen and her two mischievous twin brothers. She led a happy life, having been childhood friends with Legolas. They used to play with each other for what felt like all of the long summers, until suddenly and unfortunately they fell out of touch as Legolas had to go away. Linwe had long and thick dark blonde hair, large pale blue eyes the colour of the sky and her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her plump red lips, so red she's been told roses would be ashamed to grow in them. She was rather small for an elf, around 7 inches smaller than Legolas. She sported a long green dress with sweeping angel sleeves, covered in gold decorations, and long knee high boots laced all the way to the top and a bow and arrow on her back. Yes she was quiet, but she was one of the strongest out there. Little did she know she'd soon be reunited with Legolas from Mirkwood, and that the joy would be phenomenal.

Renadale was a beautiful human, yet she hides away secrets of who she really is. She was taken into Rivendell from a young age as her and her brother struggled with life, as she grew up with no proper home; she travelled around a lot, coming and going and living life on the edge. Her hair fell down her back like a flowing chocolate waterfall, thick and glossy. Her eyes brown, so deep, if you were to look in them you'd never want to look away again. She had skin as pale as the soft clouds and huge red lips. Although she may sound like a delicate flower, she was far from it. Seeking for adventure and fighting in the heart of the battle was Renadale. She fashioned a long brown leather dress with a slit to the thigh, and long brown leather boots, her two daggers strapped to her tightly, ready to slit a throat quickly.

Renadale had once traveled to Rivendell and befriended an Elf. This Elf was named Linwe. This is the story of their quest.

Rivendell was a beautiful place for elves to live as it seemed to have grown with the wildlife itself. Elves being at one with nature learned to love and care for all things that grew. Linwe was one of the many who truly did love their world as nature brought peace and harmony to Rivendell.

It was just like any ordinary day that Linwe woke up on a beautiful spring morning and grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows to start the day with some practice. Although she was trained enough to be one of the greatest bowmen of Rivendell, it also gave her the excuse to go outside when it was quite and many were still asleep. She took out her bow and grabbed her first arrow from the quiver and fired it from the steps.

The archery ground was one of her favorite places to go as the ground was lined up with columns covered it different flowers of yellows and blues, and trees surrounded it covering it with a deep green film of leaves. Birds made nests as they sang to the morning sun.

And as usual Linwe hit the center of the target, as she strung up another arrow to her brown oak bow; there was a rustling from the leaves on the step behind her.

"Good morning my dear" came a voice she knew very well. She turned around to come face to face with Gandalf wearing his usual grey cloak and blue hat, always carrying his staff by his side.

Linwe came running towards Gandalf embracing him into a hug, "It's good to see you Gandalf, when did you arrive?" She questioned as she wondered what could have brought Gandalf here this time.

"Well my dear I came only last night and I won't be staying long I'm afraid as I have business to attend to that I may be needing your help for along with our young Greenleaf" Gandalf said as we now started walking back towards the steps in which he came from.

Linwe looked at him with puzzled eyes, wondering if this particular Greenleaf was the one she once played with many moons ago. "Legolas Greenleaf?'' she asked staring directly into Gandalf's eyes with the hope that it was.

''But of course my dear! I know you must be dying to see him'' Gandalf beamed, his eyes crinkling from the huge friendly smile on his face. Linwe smiled and looked at the floor to hide her face which was becoming increasing more red! ''Tell me my dear, why did Legolas leave exactly?'' Gandalf questioned, with a little more of a serious expression on his face now. Linwe's face also lost its smile slightly, remembering the day she lost her faithful friend.

''It wasn't his fault really'' Linwe said in a monotone voice, not quite believing this was true. ''He had to help the people from Mirkwood against the Orks, he needed to protect them. One day he just left and never came back, with a simple farewell. No question on whether I'd like to come, he'd just say it was no place for a girl like me'' Linwe explained, all the time avoiding eye contact with Gandalf as she was trying to escape revealing too much her real feelings.

The day that Legolas Greenleaf left, it was like part of Linwe left. Maybe this is my she mastered the bow and arrow, to regain what she had felt she had lost, to keep a little bit of Legolas with her. The thought of seeing Legolas again made her feel so ecstatic. All the time she was explaining, Gandalf was silent and yet comforting to Linwe.

''Well my dear, let's get on our way and see him! I suspect he's growing impatient'' Gandalf beamed. Linwe gazed back at him filling with a tidal pool of joy.

As the two walked up the steps together her eyes kept to the ground. As she followed the stone on the floor her eyes fell upon the distinctive boots of a Greenleaf, Legolas's. She looked up slowly and looked into his eyes, and both smiled slightly. Linwe fought back the tears of immense greatness, and it looked like Legolas was too.

They both ran to each other and embraced each other in their arms, taking in the others smell. ''It's just so good to see you Legolas'' Linwe gasped clutching him tight. As they pulled away they kept their hands held together, and Legolas grinned. ''You look no different! Except more beautiful of course'' he cheekily said, laughing afterwards. Linwe blushed and exclaimed ''oh why thank you! You too of course, oh you do flatter me''. Gandalf cleared his throat and said ''well Linwe, you and Legolas should pack your things'', smiling all the while.

Legolas and Linwe chatted away eagerly making their way up to her room and Gandalf looked after them, and chuckled to himself slightly. Then he got on his way. Linwe bundled her bag full of things whilst Legolas told her how Mirkwood had been. ''There's one thing I don't understand though Legolas, why didn't you take me with you?'' Linwe asked him looking slightly sad.

''Linwe, it was no place for a girl like you'' Legolas replied in honesty.

''I knew you'd say that'' she responded disheartened.

''But you had absolutely no training, and there is no way in Rivendell I'd want you to get hurt. Besides, I told you I'd always be coming back! And I did, didn't I? And I think that it was all the better it was this way'' Legolas said whilst smiling and looking Linwe directly in the eye. She blushed, and informed him that of course she had been trained to bow and arrow, and could now of course look after herself like a strong and independent, noble and capable elf.

Legolas took her things for her and they made their way to the Prancing Pony on horseback, ready to meet with her very best friend Renadale once again. She hadn't seen her friend in so long since the last time Renadale was in Rivendell. This so far had been a very good day.

**A/N Next chapter should be either up today or tomorrow. R&R please.**

**XXX**

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2- Reunited

The two elves made their way through the thick forest, clambering over rocks, brushing thick foliage out of their way, crunching over dead leaves and most importantly keeping an eye out for Orks. It was very tiresome work, but each other's company kept them awake. It had been so long since they had last seen each other, and they got along well just like they did before. The horses enjoyed the spring breeze that spread through the trees, slowly making their way through the forest towards the town of Bree: where humans live in peace, where people live peacefully and can find adventure in every corner. It would only take them a day or two to reach the Prancing Pony and continue their quest.

They came to a small opening to the forest where it was easily shaded by trees of vast sizes. The ground was dry and covered in the leaves, which would make a comfortable place to rest for the night.

''How about we stop here for the night? Get some rest. Here take this'' Legolas said, handing Linwe some limbas bread wrapped in a green leaf. It's been told that just one bite of this could fill a grown man. Linwe took a bite and swallowed, feeling suddenly not so faint. ''I'll keep watch for the night if you like, you need some sleep. I'll collect up some firewood, be careful'' he said, he placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately and rubbed it gently, then went on his way.

Linwe blushed once again, and said ''you too'', smiling. Linwe looked at her feet and bit her finger nails. Why was she doing this? Suddenly Legolas appeared out of nowhere with his strong arms full of logs, and interrupted her thoughts by saying to Linwe.

Linwe made it over to their bags and unloaded her bed mat and laid it by the floor where the fire would be. She also laid out Legolas's on the opposite side. She got up from the floor of where she waited and made her way over to her bag and flicked her way through the possessions she bought. The first object she came to was her trusty knife, used more than once in a tight situation. She put it to the side of her on the floor ready to sharpen later. She then found something shiny, a chain and necklace, it was something that Legolas had given her for her 900th birthday; it was only a small jewel a StarStone, it was supposed to mean 'together forever' Legolas had given her this purple stone to show his true signs of friendship and what Linwe truly meant to him. She picked it up and put it on grabbing her small dagger and a wet stone she sat down and started sharpening it.

''Look what I have!'' Legolas exclaimed

''Where did you get all of that?'' Linwe questioned, realizing it was a stupid query. She put down her dagger and stone as she stood up.

''Well it is a forest Linwe'', his eyes shone like the stars in the sky.

Later that night, after a long sleep Linwe opened her eyes and looked into the crackling fire. The brilliant shades of gold and red flickered casting a warm glow over everything. Legolas was still up, nibbling on some limbas bread. He smiled at her and she smiled back, as she sat with him on the log. The air was warm and still, and the atmosphere was quiet. ''What do you think Gandalf is up to this time? What's this trip to the Shire about do you think?'' She asked Legolas.

''Well, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that we need a hobbit'' he replied looking her in the eye. ''I hope you know what you're doing, I don't want you to get hurt'' he said quietly like he wished he hadn't of said anything. They looked at each other finding it hard to look away for a few seconds, but it felt like much more than that. His lips parted like he was about to say something meaningful, but was cut in by a very loud scampering. Large thuds hit the ground and a shadow moved in the darkness. Legolas rose his feet immediately, eyes wide and bow and arrow at the ready. Then a large hog appeared out of the bushes sniffling at the floor. Legolas sat down and laughed, it wasn't Orks! Just a little hog. ''I suppose that was a warning we need to stop chatting and to keep watch'' he suggested.

''You keep watch now if that's okay; I need to get some rest. Wake me at first light'', and Linwe looked up at the stars thinking deeply.

The next morning the sun shone bright in the sky, Legolas was already packing up his bed mat and grabbed his bow. Linwe stirred and stretched signalling her awakening. Legolas turned to look at her catching her eye, his eyes bore into her deep blue eyes; Linwe felt herself shudder under his gaze. His beauty too much to withstand. She felt herself blush and turned away to start packing up her things.

"Good Morning" Legolas said with a smile ripe on his face.

"Good morning, how are you on this morn?" she asked as she picked up her bag and made it to her horse placing it on the horse and she mounted it.

"Very well indeed, how about yourself Linwe?" Legolas asked as though he really did want to know how she was fairing, as he too mounted his horse and continued their journey.

She turned to face him and smiled, "I'm fine thank you. We should nearly be arriving at Bree soon, won't be long now" she then turned back to watch the nature in the forest as wildlife was always a love of hers.

Legolas watched her, he found her mesmerizing to watch, as when surrounded by nature her beauty shone out, realizing what he was doing he blushed and replied " No not long now" as he turned away thinking about her radiant skin and thick rough lips.

Soon the forest began to end and the gates of Bree began to make themselves clear, the wooden fence was surrounded by people selling their wares of food and weapons as well as armour. Legolas and Linwe dismounted their horses and tied them up near one of the fences leaving them there as they were not allowed in the main entrance of Bree.

The night was starting to appear as the stars brightly shone in the sky. Legolas and Linwe made their way to the entrance of the Prancing Pony. The sign chipped away with painted gave it a rustic look.

"Here we are" Linwe said as she opened the door revealing many men of different ages drinking and laughing and smoking their way through the night to come. Mumblings and murmurings began when the two elves walked in, people here were not used to seeing folk of their kind here.

People dressed in bright clothes and ragged shirts shoved their money and maidens offering themselves and waitresses ordering drinks for the men. Looking as though they were not enjoying the night, and those who were looking happy only had it on as a fake to draw the customers in and take their money.

All you could see was her jaw and her perfect lips, and a slight graze on her neck although she'd been in a bit of trouble. No one seemed to be near her, no one seemed to want to look at her, yet Linwe couldn't seem to look away. There was something familiar about this woman, yet she couldn't quite figure out what yet. The mysterious woman head tilted up and Linwe turned around swiftly, just realizing how long she'd be staring at her. Legolas didn't seem to notice as he'd just spotted Gandalf enter the Prancing Pony, late as usual.

Gandalf entered searching the room for two blonde elves, catching the eye of Linwe he smiled and walked over to them "good evening my friends, I see you've made it quite easily to the inn and now it seems we are just waiting for our last companion to arrive" He continued to gaze the room over and over as if he knew what he was meant to be looking out for.

Linwe tried to follow the line of sight to Gandalf and as she did she caught the eye of that lone ranger sitting by herself, her dark eyes bore into the very soul of Linwe. Shadow covered most of her face and a hood over her head, still sharpening the sword she smiled to herself.

Gandalf stopped looking round the room when he stopped at the girl in dark leather. He smiled to himself and then, waited.

Legolas stood with a questioning look on his face "Gandalf, you can't be serious, a ranger? They cannot be trusted" he was explaining as he took hold of Linwe's hand to protect her from any trouble that may come in the inn. Linwe began to notice the eyes of many drunkards staring at her, their unfriendly eyes making her more and more nervous.

The Ranger at the other side of the room stood up, her deep green hood flowing to the ground; her head kept down as she made her way over to the three of them. She stopped right in front of them and began to remove her hood her mouth crinkled at the side forming a slight smile, and she shook Gandalf's hand heartily, welcoming herself into the quest. Legolas clutched Linwe's hand even tighter, still staring at The Ranger with discontent.

Linwe stared at the girl in recognition; this was Renadale, her best friend, the one that used to live with her and practically her sister. Quickly she let go of Legolas's hand and embraced Renadale into a hug, Renadale reacted and tightly hugged her friend. "Legolas Greenleaf, I would like to introduce you to Renadale, my best friend" she informed him with a big smile plastered on her face. Legolas stood there completely stunned, the girl who he was protecting Linwe from was her friend, may have got that a little wrong.

"Hello, my name is Legolas" he held out his hand and she shook it tentatively.

She smiled at him "Hello I'm Renadale, just Renadale" she sounded unsure but still had a believable face.

Gandalf turned to Renadale "I'm sure you've had a pleasant journey here apart from that small mishap with wolves. But it's enough chit chat you may do so later when I have left, for I have a proposition" all three turned to face him intrigued by what he had to say "the three of you will travel together towards the Shire and will go to the hobbit hole belonging to a Bilbo Baggins, there I will meet you again" and with that he left. Not exactly unexpected of a wizard but a goodbye would be nice.

Renadale and Linwe both chatting to each other on the way to the horses about they're traveling around the lands as Legolas strolled behind in his own thoughts. They left the Prancing pony to find shelter in the woods tonight.

**A/N promised you another chapter so here you are, some reviews would be nice to see what you think of it .**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3- A Talk in the Night

**A/N Got a bit carried away here is another.**

Legolas, shuffling behind them looked at the two women conversing in their old times. He was unhappy about having someone new come in, like she'd stolen Linwe away from him. Now she had another friend on board, especially one he didn't particularly trust, suddenly it seemed like she wasn't so interested in him. Renadale wasn't someone Legolas particularly warmed to at this moment in time.

''Gandalf said you had some trouble with wolves! Oh how terrible for you...'' Linwe gasped give Renadale a comforting rub on the back with her soft hands. Renadale snorted and said simply ''Oh please, don't pity me! It was nothing I'm not used to; I killed and skinned that wolf so quick I had time to make a blanket out of its fur before I had to set off to the Prancing Pony. Easy'' Linwe was taken back slightly, but smiled anyway and felt the fur in her hands. Her daggers must have been crafted well to cut such a tough skin so neatly, you certainly wouldn't want to have it to your throat.

''You'' she said loudly turning around looking at Legolas. ''And how are you?''

Legolas frowned at her for being nice, he still didn't trust her. ''I'm fine. And yourself?''

''Well I'm good too thank you for asking, need to rest? I wouldn't advise it. We need to carry on walking untill the sun sets'' Renadale suggested, hinting that Legolas was weaker than her. ''Thank you, but I'm just fine. I do not need your words of wisdom, I could've worked that one out for myself'' he replied sharply

.  
''Renadale came to Rivendell long ago, she was the one who taught me the ways around a bow and arrow'' Linwe explained to Legolas as they were walking, now side by side as she felt he was feeling a little left out. She continued, ''However as a Ranger she had to be on her way. Her brother also joined us, yet had to part unfortunately. He knew his way around a sword, so I have so training in that too!'' she exclaimed.

Legolas listened to the cheery voice of the young girl as it echoed through his ears and made his way into his heart. However he was constantly thinking about her which was quite the distraction. His mind also wondered to the new girl who was currently joining them, Linwe never mentioned her before, why? Did she have something to hide?

Day was slowly ending but the girls chatter never stopped "I'll take first watch" Renadale proclaimed as she was taking out a sleeping mat and but it against a newly formed fire. Legolas and Linwe nodded as they both took out a mat and placed it down, although they didn't take out any form of blanket or cloak. Elves are known for being able to withstand varied temperatures leaving them unaffected by the cold.

Legolas took one last look at the night sky only then to turn to Linwe and wished her a goodnight.

Renadale sat with her wolf skin blanket on her, to keep her warm even though the fire ejected heat. ''We need some food, I could go out and hunt if you like? A bird, rabbit, boar, bear'' she said hoping to slaughter something tonight.

''Oh you needn't bother my friend! See this is limbas bread? It could feed a whole man with just one bite'' Linwe said offering some to Renadale. She was a little disappointed she couldn't kill something, but these matters couldn't help.

Six limbas breads later, Renadale asked ''Have you got any more?''.

Linwe looked over to her with a bewildered look, how one tiny person could eat so much! ''Well yes, but forgive me if I say we need to ration these out a bit''

''No, sure, don't worry about me'' Renadale said half heartedly gazing into the flames.

"So when did you meet Mr. Elf?" asked Renadale as she stared into the heart of the fire.

Linwe checked to see if Legolas was still asleep, he was, and so she replied, ''Well when I was a child I knew him, and we were very close. We used to play with each other all the time, just me and him and nobody else. We'd always take ourselves off together into the forest and he'd pretend I was a damsel in distress in which he needed to save. Seeing him again makes me realize how he's probably the only elf I could ever... Never mind, it's silly really''

''No do carry on, the only elf you could ever what?'' Renadale asked now curious.

''Well, the only one I could ever...'' She hesitated again, nervous to say what she wanted. She didn't even know if it was true herself, and she didn't want Renadale getting the wrong impression. ''The only one I could ever trust and maybe, love'' Linwe confessed, feeling her face burn as she blushed, or maybe it was the fire? She wasn't too sure.

Renadale stared of into the world and then turned back to Linwe "he's not that bad, he may think I don't like him but he's okay...I guess" she turned back and poked the fire with a stick. "Do you know if he has the same... feelings?" now interested in her best friends life she wanted the best for her and she did seem to really this Legolas guy so Renadale thought she may as well try to get along.

''Of course he's not going to feel the same way back, why would he'' Linwe replied, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She looked away and tried to keep they at bay, as she was in the company of Renadale, who although was her best friend, also wouldn't tolerate crying over something so petty.

Renadale stood up and walked over to her friend and sat down beside her "look I'm sure he likes you, I mean he can't keep eyes off you most of the time" she said as a matter of factly "and anyway he'd be mad if he didn't" she eloped her into a hug "look you go back to sleep and I'll go wake up Legolas"

Legolas lay there quietly listening into their conversation 'she loved me' he thought to himself, 'she loved me' over and over those words danced across his head. He knew all too well that he had to say something to her sooner or later, after all he did lover her as well.

He felt the rugged shake of his shoulder by Renadale as she said ''Wake up, it's your turn to watch'' she said. She looked at him examining his face, remembering what Linwe has said about him, she hadn't had this feeling before, she yearned it but simply no one stood out to her. If only someone could be there for her! Someone! She wanted someone to protect her, be there for her, who was handsome and brave, maybe not human, interesting at the least! Maybe she'd never find this man. But she was happy just how she was for now, she could cope. She swallowed deeply and curled up to go to sleep clutching her dagger closely to protect herself from beasts.

Legolas gazed at Linwe, who was avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't talk to him, nor seem to want to go near him. Legolas approached her and she looked at him with wide eyes and looked a little flustered. She tucked her hair behind her ears and walked away, to the opposite side of the fire and ''I'm going to sleep now, goodnight''. Legolas approached her, and said ''Okay, I'll be here keeping a watch''. After this, nothing could prepare her for what happened next. He kissed her on the cheek. ''You're a really good friendly Linwe'' He said looking into her eyes.  
Linwe looked at him in shock. He smiled, and walked over to a tree, sitting at its base and looked into the deep darkness of the forest. Why had he just done this? She didn't understand how come he kissed her? She thought to herself, she must be stupid! It was a kiss on the cheek, that's the sort of thing one could very easily take the wrong way! He said she was a good friend, not that he loved her. No, she'd got it wrong. There's no way in Rivendell an elf like him could love an elf like her.

The morn came, and they'd travelled so long, but come so far. Now Rivendell seemed so far away, but as they stepped into Bag End they felt at home immediately! So many friendly faces of the little hobbits, the rolling hills filled with little hobbit holes. Linwe suddenly didn't feel so small, and she liked it! Renadale kept a stern face as she travelled past the hobbits, her cloak covered her face to shield her from revealing her true identity, and one can never be to careful in a new place. ''Morning!'' a chubby little hobbit said, smoking his pipe and blowing little rings from it.

''You too!'' Legolas cried, and Linwe beamed at them. Renadale nodded then looked straight ahead. As they approached a door Legolas asked ''and how do we know this is the right one?''

''See this mark? This is the mark Gandalf had made with his magic so we know which one to seek'' Renadale explained. ''Now, let's tie up our horses and enter''. After making sure their horses were secure and tied up all nice and tightly, they knocked on the little hobbit's door. It opened slightly, and the large feet of a particular hobbit appeared.

**A/N Thank you for the review and our next one will be up later or tomorrow, please review and tell us what you think it will keep us motivated :D**

**Adios **

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4- Bag End

It opened slightly, and the large feet of a particular hobbit appeared.

Bilbo! He was a little man with a podgy little stomach that poked out a bit. His short stubby legs ended with huge hobbit feet! Bigger than they'd all seen before! He had cute curly hair and big blue eyes, and a puzzled look on his face. He looked like a peaceful and well meaning hobbit, which seemed to be wise yet still young.

The door opened a little wider and this time Gandalf stood at the door, "Good afternoon Renadale!" she embraced him in a hug "and good afternoon to you two Legolas and Linwe" a nod from the two of them was sent his way.

"What are they doing here?" came a voice hidden from the sight of the three friends.  
Renadale turned her head in the direction of this dwarf he was much taller than the other dwarves whom sat around the table eating as much food as they possibly could, he was bald and had tattoos on his head. His clothing very thick and ragged to match his looks.

Gandalf turned towards the dwarf, "they are here to help you on your journey whether you like it or not and you will be needing all the help you need master Dwalin so please forget this silly nonsense with the elves and dwarves" Gandalf then turned towards Bilbo and said "maybe for tonight you would be so grateful as to lead the elves to another room as I don't think they will be feeling very welcomed"

Bilbo nodded and walked over to the two blonde elves. "Erm good evening miss and sir would you er... like to follow me" the two elves nodded and followed Renadale following behind.

"Excuse me Miss Renadale you will be sitting with the dwarves this evening" Gandalf guided he toward the room where they sat.

The dining room had a table in it and chairs, barely enough to sit them all down and there was foot of every kind possible. There were 12 hungry dwarfs eating their way through all of poor little Bilbo's supplies, with his pantry left completely bare! Seated at the table, were Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin and Balin. Gandalf was very large, so he crouched in the corner looking rather awkwardly and tightly packed in! There was hustle and bustle all round the table - dwarfs liked their food and liked burping it out even more!

Someone threw some food in the air, and Bombur, a dwarf so fat he looked like someone had blown him up with a balloon pump, caught it in his mouth and everybody cheered and clinked their glasses full of the hobbit's ale. Bilbo just stood there, mouth half hanging open, not quite believing that these chaotic buffoons had practically broken into his home, started eating ALL of his food, drinking ALL of his ale, and started to now start poking their big noses through his possessions! This certainly was not the way of a hobbit.

''Erm, er, excuse me everyone! Could you PLEASE do me the liberty of telling me why you are all here? Or am I just supposed to sit here whilst you destroy my nice little hobbit hole!'' Bilbo shouted, but it seemed nobody had heard him, except Gandalf who looked at him and laughed, yet didn't answer his question.

Renadale moved past the dwarves and sat down on the edge of the table next to a young dwarf his name was Kili and next to him sat his brother Fili.

Kili was a rugged dwarf with dark stubble and long hair; he looked a little dirty and worn yet still very good looking. He had chocolate eyes which contained mystery and he had eyebrows which highlighted his face creating a sort of frown even if he wasn't meaning to. He had a cheeky face and looked like he could be good fun.

Gandalf stood up "my friends this is Renadale, a very dear friend, she will be joint our journey tomorrow" he then continued to tell me about some of the dwarves who they are and a bit about them. Finally he came round to Kili and Fili, "I'm sure you three will get along just fine" he said as he made his way back to his seat

"Fili and Kili at your service" the both said at the same time, and who might you be Miss?"

''The names Renadale'' She replied, smiling. Here, somehow she felt at home. These weren't all clean and pretty like the elves, but rustic, worn, dirty and wounded from battle. Here, there could be stories of greatness and excitement. Not that she didn't enjoy the other's company, but she felt they could be so perfect sometimes, and she didn't really like that.

''It's nice to meet you!'' They both replied at the same time again! Brothers, of course. Now she knew why Gandalf had said they'd get along just fine, these two seemed like good old fashioned fun!

''So where did you take Legolas and Linwe?'' Renadale asked. Gandalf blinked, slowly, as if he wished she hadn't of said this, for elves and dwarfs do not get on well.

A long time ago. When the city of fell to the mighty dragon Smaug, the elves had refused to help to protect their own kingdom. Ever since then, the dwarves had found the elves spineless and refused to ever talk to them, and if they did, then they would not be tolerant.

The room fell silent, and suddenly that cheery atmosphere was lost. ''What did I do?'' Renadale wondered, maybe she was not supposed to speak, she thought to herself.

''Elves?'' Nori asked with a serious look on his face. The dwarf piped up and said ''Gandalf, you did not tell us that elves would be on our quest! How dare you even consider we be in their company, how dare you!'' gasping.

The room went dark and Gandalf stood up and the light around him shone brightly, his magical powers stretching into every single nook and cranny in that room. ''Now listen! This childish behavior between you and the elves must stop at ONCE. I will not go on a quest where you two races will be bickering belligerently between each other, when the elves are actually here to help you, be thankful to them, and never speak to me like that again, or I for shame you this, you will regret it'' Gandalf exploded. Many years had Gandalf had to be restrained under the pressures of their frictions, yet he did not want this any more. If this quest was going to work, they all needed to work together, he needed to make sure all the dwarves knew this, and now believe me, they did.

''Erm, can I get anyone any tea?'' Bilbo whimpered trying to break the ice.

Renadale smiled, ''yes, bring tea for everyone my little hobbit, for tonight we celebrate the coming together of elves and dwarfs''.

The dwarves weren't certain, but they were going to have to be.  
Bilbo scampered along to the kitchen. ''Tea, for 18 people, are you joking? This morning I was sitting on a bench outside my little hobbit hole, smoking my pipe, reading my book without a care in world! Now I seem to be some sort of butler, in my own blooming house! Unbelievable. Gandalf should just stick to fireworks not adventures!' he exclaimed in a whisper to himself. When he stepped out with a whole tray of tea, he walked into his hallway to discover his precious plates being flipped about like they were Frisbees! One narrowly missed his head and he jolted, spilling the tea all over the floor. ''Oh. My. God.'' he thought to himself, biting his lip. ''Careful with that! They were my mother's once! Do not break them! Put it down right this instance!'' He cried, watching the camaraderie before his pretty eyes.

Behind him Kili was fiddling with his ale barrel, ''how do you barrel?'' he shouted.

''I don't know man!'' Fili replied whilst crouching on the floor and twisting the end nozzle.

Legolas and Linwe's head peered round the corner of a doorway, watching and chuckling quietly to themselves as the plate cleaning by the dwarves had begun. She turned around and found herself facing Legolas face to face, she'd never really seen him this close up before, and it was good. She could feel his gentle breathing on her soft skin, and she closed her eyes. Then out of nowhere, a plait went flying past her, like poor old Bilbo, narrowly missing her on the head! She let out a little squeal as she saw Legolas's beaming laugh, and she brushed herself down and giggled herself.

Eyes of a few of the dwarves watched the two elves by the entrance of the room and sent them glares, an unwanted feeling began to grow within Linwe as they both turned around and sat down on some chairs in the other room.

Renadale sat and laughed along with the other dwarves feeling right at home. "So may I ask how a fine young lady has gotten herself mixed herself up with elves for?" a voice came from Bofur. Bofur, now, this was an interesting Dwarf! He had a very cheerful face, with large bushy eye brows, dark, and a long moustache curled at the ends. His beard was plaited into to and they stuck out at the sides rather like little tales. He wore a rather unusual hat, rather like a snow hat with the sides flipped up like he had wings on his head - and he carried a large axe type weapon over his shoulder.

"Well my friend, you may not like the story but I was raised by elves" she began. All the dwarves turned to her as if she was mad, "my parents, they had left me in the hands of the elves along with my brother, Estel. We stayed there for quite some time until I found it time for myself to leave and start an adventure for myself" She smiled at the many faces interested in her past.

"So what's a young girl doing here on a trip with us?" Fili asked as his brother whispered into his ear.

"I was invited, by Gandalf" she turned to face the old man as he smiled back. "I'm sure he said something along the lines of 'without you we'll never succeed'". She gave a cheeky smile while Kili and Fili sat and laughed.

Gandalf gave a silent laugh "you may have taken that a little out of context but a skilled warrior like yourself can do them no harm" Gandalf continued to converse with the other dwarves.

Fili nudged Kili "do you hear that, a skilled warrior" he said in a jokey manor.

"She must be better than you my dear brother, tell me, what weapons does the lady use?" he turned to face Renadale. He may as well ask as she would be joining him and his brother on a quest and she seemed nice, a friendship with the girl can't be that bad. Kili wanted to know more about this mysterious girl, she seemed good for a human, she couldn't possibly be one of the ordinary folk, and she must have had any dark secrets to hide.

"From a young age I was taught to use my ever faithful knives, so that's really where my skill lies" she replied thinking about the time when Lord Elrond had first given her the daggers.

_Renadale sat on the stone bench down the steps of the gardens she watched as the beautiful autumn leaves drifted in the winds of the cold winter ahead._

"_Renadale! There you are, I've been looking for you" Elrond walked over and took a seat next to her "I wanted to give you these" In his hand he held an object wrapped in blue cloth and tied in a bow, he slowly passed over the gift into Renadale's hands._

_She slowly unwrapped it, uncertain of what lay beneath. Uncovering the blue were two silver daggers embossed with Elven words a dark metal pattern ran through the blade giving in a sleek and sharper look. She held one of them in her hands feeling the equal weight and balance of the weapon._

"_I wanted you to have them, to keep you safe when you go off onto your adventures" he smiled at her. Renadale stood up and embraced him into a hug._

"_Thank you Elrond I will look after them and use them well" she smiled and continued to stare at them in awe._

Throughout the night she continued to talk and joke about with the two brothers as she found them fun to be around. Thinking to herself she was rather looking forward to this adventure if it meant spending time with her new friends.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

The whole room of dwarves went silent, all eyes staring at the door.

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. We may post another up tonight or tomorrow, sadly there is going to be the problem of school but I'm sure we'll manage.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Enjoy**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5- Thorin Enters

**A/N Enjoy this lovely chapter there will be more Kili/Oc to come and will continue with Lego and Lin**

The knock on the door was short yet caught everyone's attention. This was someone important. Bilbo looked around and said ''more? Gandalf please tell me you are joking'' and walked over to the door shaking his head. ''How do they all even know where I live?'' he asked again turning around with a puzzled expression on his face.

''The mark on the door'' Kili said like it was obvious.

''What mark on the door? There's no mark on the door. Show me the mark on the door. I got it repainted only last week'' Bilbo replied like Kili was sadly mistaken however.

Gandalf piped up and said ''I made it the other night when I visited with my staff'' and nodded to the door for Bilbo to open it.

''Unbelievable'' Bilbo exclaimed now realising this was something he was now just going to have to get used to.

He opened the door peering through the small crack in which he'd left open and saw another dwarf, this one looking slightly different to the rest. He opening the rest of the door and let this rugged dwarf in. This was Thorin, heir to the throne of his lost kingdom under the terror of Smaug the dragon, who was going to lead this quest.

Thorin was dark. He had dark hair threaded with grey, which was long just like his beard. His eyes were deep making them look dark and mysterious and he was worn looking like he had been through a lot. His solemn expression could only prove this was a very serious deal, and he sported a rather more majestic outfit than all the others, for his had been clearly crafted well and his belt buckle looked expensive. There was a constant frown on his face, and he strode into the little hobbit hole. Although he was royalty, he didn't seem smug, yet he seemed down to earth. This man could lead, and they were all going to need as much help of his as they could.

Bilbo said ''anymore?'' cockily, and Thorin turned round and replied

''No little hobbit that will be all. I thank you for letting us use your home to host our meeting, but you see this is very important business'', still looking very stern.

After many more ales, Thorin had spoken the tale of the dwarfs, and all about their kingdom, and how their homes had been taken and they'd been forced to move on to bare and empty, dark and wild waste lands with no hope or proper place to live - they needed to regain their prosperous kingdom. Bilbo was all still so staggered by it all, and he still didn't really understand what or why he had anything to do with this. All the while the elves had been listening intently too - why were they helping the dwarfs? Was this down to Gandalf, trying to build the two races together?

''This is all very well and good, but what do I have to do with any of this?'' Bilbo asked hoping for an answer, as all the other times he asked he seemed to have just have been ignored and burped at.

''Well, we all wanted to wait until Thorin was here'' Gandalf began slowly, treading carefully at how he worded it. He didn't want to give Bilbo the wrong idea. Suddenly, this was all completely ruined by another dwarf blurting out ''you're going to be our little burglar!''

''What? I'm not a burglar? I've literally never burgled anything in my entire left'' he replied, astonished.

Renadale watched the scene sitting in-between her two favourite dwarves. Bilbo didn't look too thrilled about being a burglar if she must say; in fact he didn't look like he wanted to go on this adventure at all.

Bilbo was a little stunned "wait, wait, wait, after eating all of my food and I do mean all, you want me to come on an adventure?" Gandalf looked at the poor hobbit; he knew that Bilbo had been on edge most of this evening

"My dear Bilbo the dwarves meant no harm when we cam e to stay at you lovely home but our main purpose was to invite you on the quest as we will be needing a hobbit like you to aid us on this journey" Gandalf explain to him whilst the rest of the dwarves were talking among themselves or listening intently to the conversation at hand.

The dwarves made their way into Bilbo's main room and began to sing. Kili whispered to Bilbo and Renadale "You'll enjoy this and it will explain everything"

"Far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old.  
The pines were roaring on the height.  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light"

Balin proceeded to hand Bilbo some sort of contract Bilbo opened the letter and read. "Cash will not exceed 1/14 of the share, yes makes perfect sense" As Bilbo read the contract the dwarves waited patiently.

"Hang on, funeral arrangement? Chances of what... Incineration?" Bilbo exclaimed now starting to panic, he looked around the room and made eye contact with Renadale "you're okay with this?"

"Well I" Renadale was cut off by Bofur.

"Well it is a dragon after all, its extreme heat will just melt your skin off" He said as if it was just like picking flowers.

Renadale started to worry but Kili simply rubbed her on the back and looked her in the eyes and said ''don't worry my friend, it's no match to you'' She smiled in response as she stared into his deep brown eyes, but was the distracted by Bofur again.

Bofur still trying to reassure Bilbo "just think furnace with wings". Bilbo turned away and started pacing in the hall muttering to himself, he stopped looked at the 15 members and fainted.

Linwe and Legolas came in hearing the commotion and tried to help the young hobbit back on his feet. "Are you feeling okay master hobbit?" Linwe said concerned for the young man's health.

"Gandalf I'm sorry but I don't think I can come, I wouldn't be of any use and I can barely see me fighting a dragon or using any form of weapon" He said quietly "feel free to stay the night but I will be off to bed" He made his way out of the room to wish a goodnight to the elves.

The little hobbit hole was now dinghy with all the dwarves asleep now, accept for one which was Kili. He seemed restless and just wasn't tired, he was excited about this new quest - he was a rather excitable young fellow. Renadale was also up now, sharpening her daggers on what she soon found out to be one of Bilbo's possessions, uh oh too late now. She'd soon replace it if he really wanted her to; it wasn't a big deal now was it, really!

''What are you still doing up?'' Kili asked Renadale. Her head shot up and her eyes like the daggers she was holding held a fixed glance into Kili's eyes. He was taken back a bit, but then she smirked and got back to carving.

''I couldn't sleep, and someone has to keep watch'' she replied. He stood up and walked over to her, intrigued by the beautiful woman. ''You're in a little hobbit house in the shire you know, you're safe here, nothing's going to happen, you don't need to keep watch all the time you know'' he said joking, laughing with a smile on his face.

''Oh but I do'' said Renadale avoiding eye contact and looking at her dagger carving still.

Why did she want to keep watch all the time? Being a lone Ranger meant always having to be on your guard. Perhaps she always felt like it was hard to kick the habit, being relaxed wasn't something Renadale was used to, she'd been through so much she was actually starting to begin to enjoy the terror, weirdly.

Kili then stood up once again and poured her a mug of ale, and handed it to her. ''Here you go my trusty female friend! Get this down your neck. This'll relax you for sure. Go on try it'' he said enthusiastically. He then sat next to her, and they chatted for the whole night.

**A/N that's all for today we'll post more up tomorrow.**

**Feel free to write and send us your ideas and what you think, help is always welcome.**

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6 - Our Journey Begins

As the morn came the sun shone through the window's creating a warm cast of golden glow over the sleeping dwarves, and Renadale had fallen asleep in Kili's lap after a long night of tales of adventures.

Later that morning when all the dwarves had woken up before Bilbo, they all sat at the dining room table to discuss the quest and where they would set off to first. Legolas and Linwe were already seated at the table, feeling a little separated by the dwarves, so they sat together not giving direct eye contact - the last thing they wanted was a mug in the eye! Linwe didn't feel the same hatred for them, and just wished that they could get along. Being a woman, she hadn't been in the army of elves that had turned away from helping the dwarves that dark day, so she just wanted to move on. They stood out, tall and clean, pale and neat when compared to the dwarves who were basically, the complete opposite of that.

Thorin entered, having not realised the elves would be joining them. The room fell silent and once again, Gandalf closed his eyes with the disappointment. Thorin looked at Legolas, with the eyes of fire, a rage building with in him. Legolas looked back at him, with a cold hard stare. Who would give in first?

''What are these elves doing here'' Thorin said at last, quietly, yet you could tell he had immense anger with in him.

''To help you, on your quest'' Gandalf said looking at Thorin with fixed eyes, as if to warn him he better be nice.

''What? Help?'' He blasted, then bursting out laughing as if to mock the elven race.

''You're people are spineless, and you will NEVER-'' he screamed across the table, however then being interrupted by Legolas,

''Us spineless? If you hadn't been so self-absorbed in greed and ignorance, drowned in a pool of gold then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess! You should watch the elves more closely, take a leaf out of our book, then maybe you wouldn't be so stuck!'' Legolas shouted now also leaning across the table, both hands stretched out.

''Yeah, I'll take a pathetic little leaf out of your book THEN SMACK YOU ROUND THE HEAD WITH IT'' Thorin fired out at the angry elf.

Legolas reached for his bow and arrow to fire at Thorin and Thorin reached for his sword.

Gandalf stood up and smacked his staff on the ground and everyone's googly eyes looked towards him at the exact same moment. As tears rolled down Linwe's face Thorin found a little pity. He may be a hater of the elves on an extremely high level, but women had not as a bigger part in it as the men did. Legolas lowered his weapons and sat himself down again, all the while those two enemies staring at each other. The other dwarves didn't pipe up, especially after what Gandalf had said.

They all stumbled out, shoving each other and Gandalf took one last look at the little hobbit hole, and closed the door. He would come, he thought, he would come.

Bilbo lay curled up on his bed and opened his eyes. He padded his way downstairs and looked into every room. Where they still here? He thought to himself. As he went to make himself some nice breakfast, he noticed the contract laid out on the table. As he looked at it he actually felt himself considering this! He always used to dream when he was a little child about fighting dragons, but never had he even realised or even dreamed about how this could ever become true. As he looked at the stained piece of paper, he reached for his quill and signed ''Bilbo Baggins''.

In the forest there was a long trail of ponies fit for any dwarf big or small. ''I told you he wouldn't come Gandalf'' Thorin laughed wisely. ''Hm I wouldn't be too hasty'' Gandalf replied peering round his shoulder. For there was the quiet scampering of feet and the jingling of varies kitchen utensils in the bundle of a certain hobbit. ''Wait for me!'' Bilbo called at the top of his voice with his left arm extended waving the contract as high as he could. His face was radiant with the perception of adventure, and he didn't seem to notice the frowning face of Thorin as Gandalf beamed at him and said ''I knew you'd come my little one''.

Bilbo handed the contract to Dori who scanned over it briefly and said with authority ''yes this seems to be in order'' and then passed it back to Bilbo. ''Fetch him a ride'' he then said and Bilbo, who had never really been a fan of gallivanting horses, was handed the rope of a rather small pony. ''No really it's fine, I'll walk!'' he protested, but before he knew it he was mounted on top of the pony, bouncing along uncomfortabley on the strong back of his ''trusty steed''.

The forest was growing dark and they had made little progress. The dense foliage was difficult to maneuver with and the unsteady terrain made the ponies wobble. This of course did nothing for Bilbo's nerves! Just as they had come close to being considered far, Bilbo fumbled about in his pockets and in his bundle and cried ''We have to go back I'm sorry!''. They all turned around to find the little hobbits disheartened face. What could possibly have gone wrong so early? ''I've forgotten my hankercheif''.

They all rolled their eyes and Bofur tore off a bit of his clothing and threw it at Bilbo hard but meaningfully and said ''here use this instead''. Bilbo smelt it and it was a rather odd fragrance, not one would choose to rub over ones nose but as Thorin said ''we're not turning back for a bloody hankercheif''. If Bilbo thought he had it hard without a square of cloth to blow his nose on, then he obviously had no idea what kind of terror was in store for this dear, and poor little hobbit.

Somewhere near the back of the group, was a large white horse, with a beautiful dusty grey nose, like it had been prodded in the ash of a fire. It's coat was flawless, and it's muscles were strong. Riding on the back of this horse was Linwe and Legolas. ''Right, we'll stop here for the night, someone go and collect some firewood'' Thorin ordered majestically, and Kili and Fili trekked off alongside Renadale who was rather enjoying their company. Linwe didn't quite want the journey to end just yet, she had liked hugging onto Legolas, but oh well, these things can't be helped.

In the forest Rendale flicked out her dagger and sliced off some branch. The way she handled the blade and the confidence in which she held it in her fingers, twisting it round and returning it to her side made it clear she had to use this trusty weapon on many an occasion. ''You have some skill'' Fili complimented smiling at her. ''We should practise sometime, I'd like to see your moves'' he continued smiling at her. ''Yes well, I've had to. Being a Ranger and being on my own means you have to protect yourself, or you could find yourself in a rather sticky situation'' Renadale smirked, pulling out her blade and sweeping it to his throat in one brisk move, only to be blocked by Fili's sword. ''Clever, but not clever enough!'' he cheered, and he threw her his other sword. The two twisted and turned sword fighting with each other until Fili toppled on the floor and Rendale on top him, sword tip pointed at his throat. ''Okay, so maybe you are quite clever'' Fili laughed lying there being weighed down by a surprising heavy Renadale. Kili observed the two biting his lip. He didn't seem to like how they were getting along so well. For once in his life there was some immense feeling of jealousy building up inside of him like a huge volcano about to erupt. On the way back he didn't say anything, and just frowned at Fili. ''What's wrong my brother?'' Fili asked not having really seen Kili act in this way before. Kili didn't reply, and just looked straight ahead. Renadale was supposed to be his friend and not Fili's, how dare he try to steel her away from him.

The firewood fizzed and cracked as they all sat around it, except Thorin who had his hands behind his back staring out into the wilderness on top of the high cliff in with they had come up upon. ''Why does he look so scared'' Linwe questioned. ''There was once a great battle between those of dwarves and the creations of fiery hell itself, orks'' Dori told. ''Thorin and his father fought bravely and knobely doing our dwarf race proud. There was one ork who was different to the rest. He rode on a great white pale beast, which when it roared curdled the blood of any man most unfortunate to hear it. It's teeth shone white and stained with the blood of his King's people, it's fur knotted with dirt, and as this pale ork stepped down from this pale beast, he pulled out his weapon and sliced the King's head right off. Pulling the head up by the hair, the pale ork cheered from his victory of killing the King, and all the other orks laughed. Then, his eyes turned to Thorin'' he whispered. ''It came at Thorin like a heavy, rabid, evil creature, knocking Thorin's sword out of his hand. As Thorin clambered down onto his feet trying to reach it again, all he had to defend himself from the huge swinging spikes of the pale ork was an oak tree branch. He fought till he though he could fight no more, until he reached out for the sword with his dirty fingers grasping for life, and he sliced that ork's arm off with a motion so hard you could see in his eyes he wanted to kill this ork for what he did to his father in the most painful way possible. I don't know how he survived that day, but he did, and he is our King for it. That pale ork sweared to kill every last Oakensheild that had ever been created, and keep their head as some sort of sick war trophy, to boast to all orks that he had destroyed them all'' Dori's face now red and shadowed from the roaring bright flames.

''And where is he now?'' Linwe asked again, with fear in her eyes. At that moment Thorin turned around and said solemnly ''He is now dead, his wound that I created got infected and he died a slow and painful death''

The atmosphere had now gone in the camp and they realised just what they had got themselves in for.


End file.
